


Lo que ha unido Beyoncé que no lo separe el hombre

by Gaeyang22



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: El titulo no tiene sentido, Encoñadisimos, Están crazy in love, M/M, Perdonandme por esto, Son mis carlinos, gracias Mimi por ponerle titulo a esto, os cuero, se aman, Álvaro es un crack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaeyang22/pseuds/Gaeyang22
Summary: Raoul va a ver a Beyoncé esa noche.Agoney no va, pero se trae a la Queen B a casa igualmente.Basicamente A le envia un audio cantando a R y este se pone contento, muy contento.





	Lo que ha unido Beyoncé que no lo separe el hombre

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a @proudrclaw en twitter, Gracias por hacerme escribirlo! jajajaj
> 
>  
> 
> No lo he revisado entero así que lo siento si hay errores

-¿Estás nervioso chiquito?- le preguntó el canario a través del teléfono- Hoy vas a conocer a la _REINA_

 

-Que va…-contestó haciendo caso omiso del tono con que dijo REINA- Bueno vale un poco- Raoul podía _sentir_ como su novio rodaba los ojos- Vale mucho, creo que me voy a morir de un ataque o algo.

 

-Nooo, no digas eso, no te lo permito- le contestó el moreno de forma dramática- No puedes morirte, que aún tenemos que irnos a vivir juntos al lado de la playa y adoptar dos perros y a Nerea. 

-¿Qué eres, un pequeño literato?- le contestó riéndose sabiendo que el otro lo hacia para que se le fueran los nervios

 

-Todo se pega -dijo el canario - Por eso los _wolfies_ te quieren tanto, se lo pegué yo.

 

-Mira que eres moñas Mickey- Raoul podía notar como la sangre le subía a las mejillas- Jo Ago, te echo tanto de menos.

 

-¿Quién es el moñas ahora?- oyó la risa melódica del otro a través del auricular- Yo también te echo mucho de menos mi amor.

 

Agoney le había llamado justo después de comer para comentarle todo el revuelo que había habido esa mañana con sus fans.

 

Resulta que habían contactado con una empresa de viajes y habían hecho un hastag y todo para llevarlos a ambos a Disney. No se podía quejar, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo ir y hacerse una foto con su ídolo.

Así que sabiendo que su novio habría pasado de mirar twitter esa mañana por los nervios del concierto, el canario se tomó la molestia de llamarlo por teléfono para contarle todo.

Lo que había comenzado como una simple llamada para ver como estaba y ponerlo al día acabó siendo una llamada de tres horas que acabó cuando el moreno escuchó el segundo bostezo.

 

 

-Amor ¿Por qué no vas a dormir la siesta un rato?- le preguntó- esta noche tienes concierto y estaría bien que descansaras antes.

 

-Debería irme a dormir sí- otro bostezo- Pero prefiero quedarme aquí escuchándote. 

 

-Raoul- lo regañó el mayor- Vete a dormir. Estas cansado y como no disfrutes el concierto al 100% el que tendrá que aguantar tus quejas seré yo.

 

-No estoy tan cansado- se negó antes de soltar un bostezo digno del rey león- Bueno vale puede que solo un poco.  

 

-Solo un poco… ya claro y Bambi es verde- le dijo- Venga si te vas a dormir ahora te lo recompensaré más tarde

 

-Agoney tío que está mi hermano aquí- contestó bajando la voz.

 

_“Te recuerdo que estuvo viviendo aquí una semana, he oído cosas peores”-_ escuchó al mayor a través del auricular.

 

El canario pudo imaginarse perfectamente a su novio ahogándose con su propia saliva mientras se encendía como una bombilla.

 

 

-¡No me refería a nada de eso malpensado!- le contestó descojonado de la risa al oír como el menor cerraba la puerta de la que supuso seria su habitación - Aunque que sepas que no te me vas a escapar la próxima vez que vaya a Madrid.

 

-Cállate- le dijo tumbándose en la cama- Que estoy cansado, no me hagas pensar esas cosas.

 

-¿Ahora sí que estás cansado?- Le dijo burlón- Que rápido te cansas mi niño, te recordaba más vigoroso.

 

-¡Agoney!- le reprendió- al final te voy a colgar y todo.

 

-Cuélgame, así me pongo a prepararte la sorpresa.

 

-Ah, ¿Qué era enserio? - le preguntó- ¿Y qué es?

 

-Estás soñando si piensas que te lo voy a decir, mis labios están sellados.

 

-Ojalá poder sellártelos yo- le contestó bostezando después  

 

-Pronto mi niño- le dijo bajando la voz consciente de que su novio estaba casi dormido- Descansa, hablamos luego. Te quiero.

 

-Te quiero Ago.

 

Fue lo último que oyó Agoney antes de que el otro colgara.

 

………………………………………………………….

 

Decir que el concierto había sido una pasada era quedarse corto. Había saltado, bailado, gritado, _fangirleado_ … de lo último probablemente más de lo que le gustaría admitir

 

Llegó a casa completamente derrotado después de haberse quedado un rato tomando algo con Mimi y el resto. Subió al baño directo, metiéndose en la ducha quitándose todo el sudor que le pegaba la camisa a la piel. Se secó concienzudamente el pelo y fue a su habitación.

 

Allí se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, conectando el teléfono a la luz. Aunque había estado subiendo cosas y mirando algo twitter, no había entrado a whatsapp desde que salió de casa para ir al concierto.

 

Por ello no se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de mensajes acumulados. Lo que si le sorprendió un poco fue ver que no tenía ningún mensaje de su novio. Aquello era raro porque al mayor le encantaba petarle la conversación de emoticonos y _te quieros_ como buen moñas que era.

 

Contestó todo lo que realmente hacia falta contestar y dejó los grupos en leído, supuso que a Marina no le importaría que escuchara sus 9 audios por la mañana. Estuvo un rato más mirando las RRSS hasta que decidió irse a dormir.

 

Entró en la conversación con su novio y escribió un “Buenas noches amor, me voy ya a dormir mañana te cuento todo” que no llegó a enviar porque en ese momento le entró un mensaje del moreno.

 

Agoney le había enviado un audio seguido de un simple mensaje que decía “Descansa chiquitito, si puedes…” con carita pilla incluida. En el momento en que lo leyó todas y cada una de sus fibras musculares se pusieron en tensión, erizándole los pelos de la nuca.  

 

Al canario le gustaba jugar al desquicie y por ello prácticamente todo lo que decía solía ir con segundas intenciones. Le encantaba poner tweets o subir historias sin ningún contexto para ver twitter arder, y con él no era menos.

 

Sin ir más lejos la otra noche le había mandado un video por Instagram de él comiendo helado y al cabo de una media hora un repartidor le llevó una tarrina a casa. Tenia el novio más extra del mundo.

 

Cómo lo conocía se preparó mentalmente antes de escuchar el audio ¿no podía ser tan malo, no? Seguramente sería él deseándole una buena noche con su precioso acento canario antes de irse a dormir.

 

 

Se colocó bocarriba y se puso los auriculares, preparado para escuchar el audio de tres minutos que le había enviado el Canario.

 

Al presionar el botón de start Raoul se dio cuenta de que ni toda la preparación mental del mundo le hubiera ayudado con aquel audio. Dos segundos de silencio y entonces empezó la instrumental, aquel instrumental de piano que el catalán conocía tan bien.

 

_“I look and stare so Deep in your eyes,_

_I touch on you more and more every time_

_When you leave, I'm begging you not to go_ _  
Call your name two or three times in a row”_

Se le erizó cada pelo del cuerpo al oír la voz del canario, tan suave y sensual. No podía creer que le hubiera enviado una cover de Crazy In Love de Beyoncé y encima la versión de cincuenta sombras de grey.

 

Raoul no sabía si felicitarse o maldecirse a sí mismo por haberse puesto los auriculares. Escuchar a su novio, en plena noche solo y metido en su cama, cantarle al oído con aquella voz orgásmica le estaba volviendo loco.

 

No se pudo resistir y al llegar al final del primer estribillo tuvo que quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior llevando la mano a su miembro acariciándolo lentamente. Empezó suave, pero para cuando estaba llegando el final de la canción su mano subía y bajaba de manera frenética.

 

_“Your love’s got me looking_

_Got me looking so crazy your love”_

 

_El agudo, la madre que lo parió_ pensó aumentando aún más el ritmo de su mano. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se corrió, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio con fuerza para no despertar a su hermano que dormía al otro lado del pasillo.

 

Se quedó allí un rato tumbado, su pecho subiendo y bajando intentando recuperar la respiración. No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar, lo único que tenia en claro era que tenia unas ganas enormes de matar a su novio o de comérselo entero, una de las dos.

 

Después de unos minutos, cuando consiguió calmarse lo suficiente se quitó los cascos y se levantó para ir al baño y limpiarse. Se dio una ducha rápida, quitándose los restos de semen y sudor y se puso ropa interior nueva.    

 

Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama enterrando la cara en la almohada suave. Estuvo a punto de dormirse, completamente agotado por todo lo vivido aquel día, pero antes de eso entró a Whatsapp otra vez.

 

Abrió la conversación con el moreno, el audio tentándole para que lo escuchara de nuevo. No lo hizo, resistió como pudo aun no sabe ni cómo. Lo que si que hizo fue enviarle un único mensaje a su novio antes de quedarse completamente sopa.

 

_“N_ _o te ofendas porque no tiene nada que ver con lo bien que nos llevamos, pero... ¿Te puedes ir a la mierda por favor?”_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> En un principio iba a ser mucho más porno de lo que ha sido al final pero es que me pierde el escribir cosas soft jajajaj 
> 
> Va a haber una segunda parte porque la idea de A cantándole al oido a R me encanta. Lo subiré mañana o pasado seguramente, cuando acabe de escribirlo 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerlo, ¡Nos vemos! 
> 
> Tw: @whatifbyuniee


End file.
